Mushroom Ball Zii: Multiverse Alliance
'Mushroom Ball Zii: Multiverse Alliance '''is a 2014 crossover fighting game under development by GalaxySoft Inc. in association with Dimps, Nintendo, and Atari, and is a result of the Crossover Series Swap Day. It is a crossover between ''Super Mario ''and ''Dragon Ball Z, and has a fighting style similar to that of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. The game is set to come out on the Nintendo Wii U, 3DS, and Wii on November 6, 2014 in North America. This will also be the first ''Dragon Ball Z ''game on the Wii U. Story Mode There are 4 storylines - Heroes, Sidekicks, Neutral, and Villains- which all inter-connect in some way. Heroes: "A New World" Mario is on a daily stroll through the Mushroom Kingdom when he finds a mysterious orange Warp Pipe with three stars on it. Suddenly, Mario is taken out by a Ki Blast sent from inside the pipe. The plumber gets back on his feet and sees the challenger who has just jumped out - Goku. The two immediately start fighting and Goku gains the upper hand. Suddenly Mario pulls out a Super Star and becomes Super Mario. Seeing this as a form of Super Saiyan, Goku goes Super Saiyan and the two continue their fight. All while this is happening, Bowser, Bowser Jr, Frieza, and Cell watch as the heroes fight. Bowser Jr. jumps off the airship and lands on his airship, where Vegeta has already boarded. Super Mario and Super Saiyan Goku are fighting against each out when the Star's power finally runs out. Goku sends Mario flying into a stack of Brick Blocks. The two then realize they're both heroes and they need to unite. Sidekicks: "Partners in the Multiverse" Just after Mario leaves, Luigi hears a knock at the door. He answers it and is greeted by a sword being pointed right at his mustache. The sword belongs to none other than Future Trunks, who seeks Luigi's help. Eager to star in his own adventure once more, Luigi accepts the offer. Future Trunks states that Goku, one of his close associates, went missing about a week ago and that his last known coordinates were near the Mario Bros. household. Suddenly, the house is lit ablaze because of a fireball from an overhead airship piloted by Bowser Jr. and Vegeta. Vegeta flies down to challenge Trunks while Luigi sneaks onto the airship. After Vegeta and Trunks power up to Super Saiyan, the two fight while the green-clad plumber (Luigi) takes on Bowser Junior. The son of Bowser is defeated and drops a Dragon Ball, which Luigi picks up and uses to become Super Saiyan Luigi. The airship is blown up as Luigi flies into fight, his new form in tow. He easily takes out Vegeta with a Fireki Blast and a Green Missile to the gut. Neutral: "Purposely Destructive" Wario and Waluigi are sitting in their house one afternoon when they see a commercial on TV for a fighting tournament. The prize? 2 billion golden coins! The two hop on their Wario Bikes (well, Waluigi's is the WaluigiCycle) and head over to the Wario Colosseum, where the event is taking place. Once there, they hop off their bikes and head inside to qualify. Wario's first match is against Piccolo, while Waluigi's first match is against Bulma. Wario turns into Jet Wario and fights Piccolo with ease...that is until Piccolo throws the obese plumber into the wall. Villains: "The Villainous Alliance" Characters There are a total of 64 characters from both series, with 32 characters a piece. Half of those 32 characters from each series are unlocked by meeting certain conditions. Unlock Criteria Trivia *This is the first ''Dragon Ball Z ''crossover game not to be a typical 4-player fighter. *The Zii in the title is a pun of the Wii's name. *Kudos to Randomfrog for creating the logo. Nice job! Category:Crossover Day 1 Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Mario Games Category:GalaxySoft Inc. Games